If You Only Knew
by Megzzerr
Summary: Amy comes back to the WWE and shes pissed off with a certain superstar!Better Version!


"Hello,Amy...its Vincent Kennedy Mcmahon speaking from WWE headquaters"...Amy was stunned "I think its been about two years since Ive spoken to you and im not sure if you have seen RAW,Smackdown,ECW or just the WWE in general but the womens division is a disaster,Listen getting to the point we have spoken to Trish,Molly Holly,Jazz and Trinity and we have offered them contracts...all have accepted but we need someone with that fire that energy that detirmination that drive Amy we want to offer you a contract please get back to me as soon as possible."

Amy thought long and hard for two hours,she wanted to accept, but one person was holding her back...John Cena. Her and John had been a couple,they were in love,inseperable and engaged!!,When Amy left, her and John swore it wouldnt change anything...but it did...When Amy left John became very close to Maria ...Amy never liked her,infact not alot of Divas did Amy didnt think John would cheat on her, but she was never one hundred percent sure, she was'nt there all the time, yes she went to some events with him but only a few, she wanted a break from it all got too much for Amy and John so they decided to end their relationship. John had been told that Amy had cheated on him while he was on the road, and Amy was told Maria slept withJohn, neither knew what to believe.

Then Two months after they ended their relationship, John had ended up with Maria,...and Amy was crushed, she thought things would work out between the two of them, but all her hopes had been shattered when she heard of John & Marias later Amy wrote John a letter telling him something huge, but he never called, or wrote back...and then something horrible happened...Amy shook her head and wiped her tears away...picking up the phone dialing WWE Headquaters "Hello, Vince Mcmahon speaking" The Chairman Said "Hey Vince, Its Amy Dumas...I just wanted to thank you for the offer...I would like to accept.

3 WEEKS LATER ON RAW Amy,Trish,Molly,Jazz & Trinity Were dressed in dark clothes and were not allowed to reveal their identities or speak to anyone until their segment on RAW, none of the Superstars or Divas knew these 5 were coming then John Cena came backstage after his match and looked straight at Amy...but she quickly looked away, before he could recognize who she was. Their part was next Melina Vs Maria For the WWE womens Championship, Maria had Natalya,Layla,Candice and Mickie in her corner, Maria was the Champion but still as untalented as she ever was, Even though stronger, Melina was the underdog 5 against 1...but that was about to change...As Melina was knocked out in the ring after being hit with the belt by Mickie, Trinity,Molly,Jazz and Trish attacked the women on the outside...while Maria watched her friends getting their ass'es kicked by these hoodies Amy Slid into the ring waiting for Maria to turn, she had wanted to do this for so long.  
When Maria turned she was planted by a devastating DDT, Amy dragged Melina on top of Maria and got the cover,as Melina wandered to the back with her new title, Jazz,Molly,Trinity and Trish put down the hoods to reveal their faces with a huge ovation...Amy still wearing the hood grabbed the mic..."You know what Maria...Paybacks a Bitch ...Just like Me"Amy said revealing her face...the crowd now on their feet. But one man was'nt on his feet, John Cena was silent on a chair in his locker."Wow man did you just see that??"Randy Orton said running into John "It was...Amy"John said "Yeah it was...I think you should go talk to her"  
Randy said "I will, just not now..its not the right time"John said frowning.

IN THE DIVAS LOCKER ROOM

"Oh my god you're all back"Melina said hugging the 5 Divas "I cant believe it, how did this happen?" Victoria and Beth asked "Well it was kind of out of the blue...Vince begged us to come back you know because the Divas division isnt the said "Yeah tell us about it, we have to fight untalented sluts like Maryse, Layla, Lena, Eve, Candice, Maria, Kelly and Michelle".Victoria said "The only competition we have is against Natalya and Mickie and all they do is suck up to that bitch Maria"Melina said rolling her eyes. "Yeah shes a bitch alright" Amy said...Maria entered and grabbed her bag "Welcome back...oh and thanks for nearly breaking my neck that was real kind of you Amy"Maria said in a bitchy tone, then Amy lost it and grabbed Maria by the throat."Look Maria its not my fault you cant take a damn move correctly, and believe me I would like nothing better than to break your neck," Amy said loosening her grip on Maria's throat,"but that would be too easy"Amy said letting her go."Well im just gonna go find John "Maria said smirking "I fucking hate her"Amy said throwing her body on the ground. "Look forget about her Ames, shes not worth it, come on lets all go to the hotel".Trish said

After RAW Beth,Melina,Trish,Molly,Amy,Victoria,Trinity and Torrie all stayed in the penthouse sweet of their hotel."Ok Trish who was your best sex with?"Melina said laughing "Ohhh I gotta say it was with Randy Orton, the night of Wrestlemania 22 in his locker room, it was so unexpected and good!"Trish said blushing. "So Melina what was it like kissing Batista"Victoria said "Well...it was great!!Melina said smiling "Ugh honey you're kidding right?  
his lips are like...Ive said too much"Trinity said blushing as everyone broke into laughter."Torrie have you ever had a secret relationship in WWE?  
Molly said "Well actually yeah I have, and its still going on"Torrie giggled "With who"Amy said "With Jeff Hardy"Torrie said smiling "Im in love with him"  
The blonde diva said "Wow"All the divas said "I never expected that"Trish said laughing "So Amy what was the most perfect day in your life"Beth said "Um its so stupid and so long ago but it was when John and I slept together for the first time, it was at his house and it was pouring rain we were talking and arguing about music and i said something about his favorite band and he started chasing me around the house and then i ran out of his house and he chased after me and lifted me into his arms and we kissed in the rain for like ten minutes...we were soaked so we dried off and went back to bed and just listened to the rain...while i was in his arms...That was the most perfect day in my life"Amy said sighing "But its over now so whatever"Amy said trying to look cheery but no one believed her and they could see she was still hurt and heartbroken...but they didnt know everything...only Amy did.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE HOTEL

"Amy!!!!!"the man said very excitedly running to give her a hug. "Oh my god Randy!!"Amy said running into his arms."Ive missed you sooo much"The Legend Killer said "I missed you too so much!"Amy said wiping the tears away "I was trying to find you yesterday but you had gone before i saw you"Orton said "Yeah I kinda left quickly, sorry about that...our comeback was awesome tho, everyone was so surprised"Amy said smiling "Yeah...everyone was surprised especially John"Randy said nerveous of what she would say."Yeah how is he??"Amy said "Umm you wanna get a coffee"Randy said "Yeah sure"Amy said

At the cafe they continued their conversation about John.  
"So anyway how is John"Amy siad "Um he's ok, he's still with Maria"Randy said "Oh yeah I know the slut tried to rub it in my face, I dont care both can go to hell." "What have you got against John that you hate him so much for Ames"Orton said "Oh it doesnt matter anyways im going to head back to the hotel I gotta get up early in the morning to get a plane home!"Amy said hugging Randy "Cya in a few days Amy love ya" "Bye Randy love you too"Amy said waving

BACK AT THE HOTEL

Amy was walking towards her hotel room when her face went pale...as she saw the man standing in front of her...John Cena

he went to speak...but she kept walking "Dont touch me",she said as he spun her around "Get off of me John!!" Amy said angrily "Look I just want to talk"John said letting go of her. "Oh wait so now you wanna talk??...well its a bit late for that dont you think"Amy said "What are you talking about Amy??...you just appeared on RAW after 2 years, I havnt seen or heard from you in ages"John said "What! dont you dare say you care that i didnt call you...because John you really dont give a damn at all."Look just come in to my hotel room for a second"John said "Fine but if your little tramp was in here you'll have to disinfect the room first"Amy said Smiling bitterly "Dont talk about her like that"John said "I'll talk about Maria however I want..."Amy said "Look Amy i know you think Me and Maria hooked up while I was with you, but we didnt I loved you, not her she was a friend" "Oh yeah and look how that turned out"Amy said "I didnt love Maria back then"John said "Shut up John I dont even want to hear it, you and her can go to hell for all I care"Amy said walking to the door. "Why do you hate me so much Amy?"John said lowering his voice "I dont hate you John, I just dont care about you anymore, I cant even look at you"Amy sad lowering her head "Why Amy you know I didnt cheat on you, I was always thinking about calling you but you never called me so I didnt know what to do"John said Amy put her hand on her mouth "You dont know do you"  
"Know what??"John said "It doesnt matter look Ive gotta go, I cant do this now"Amy said with tears in her eyes. "Amy whats wrong whats going on??"John said in a very concerned voice.  
"I WAS PREGNANT"Amy said crying..."With your baby" "What........you were pregnant,....well wheres my lil girl or boy??"John said smiling "Its gone..."Amy said "What you gave it up for adoption??"John said shocked "No john, I had a miscarrige...I lost our baby"Amy said "Oh god why didnt you tell me??"John said "I did I wrote you a letter telling you I was pregnant, and one to show you a scan, and then one to tell you I had lost it"Amy said crying "I didnt get those letters, Im so sorry, I would have been there all the way"John said crying..."Did you find out the sex?" "It was a little boy"Amy said smiling. "I thought that the baby might bring us together, but when you didnt call and write back i realised that wasnt going to happen.I had been put under alot of stress with our breakup I was hurting so much that I lost the baby"Amy said crying..."Its all my fault"The redhead diva said "No its not Amy, you had to cope on your own, im so sorry."John said hugging her "John im so sorry for everything"Amy said crying in his arms.  
"How did I not get those letters or scan??"John said "I dont know John, I really dont know..."Amy said wiping her tears away. "Those letters would have made a big difference wouldnt they?"Cena said "Yeah, they would have but theres nothing we can do about it anymore John"Amy said putting her hand on his.  
Just then they heard the door open and let go."Whats going on here?"Maria said."I better go John"Amy said getting up ignoring the sight of Maria closing the door behind her."What was she doing here."Maria said angrily."We were sorting things out between us"John said getting up. "Ok whatever...how about we go out for dinner, and then hit a club"Maria said changing the subject wrapping her arms around Johns neck.  
"Um you know what why dont you go im just not in the mood tonight Ria ok?"John said quietly. "Ugh fine, dont go, i'll just go with the girls or said to John who had just gone for a lie down.

3 hours later John woke up to find a note on the bedroom locker,

Baby, Gone to a club with Mickie, Eve and Maryse Dont know what time i'll be back, so i'll see ya at the hotel later,  
Love Maria xxx

John was relieved Maria was gone, sometimes she gott a bit loud, and grumpy and that wasnt what he needed right now.  
He sat quietly for an hour and then picked up his phone and dialed a number

"Hello"  
"Hey Um I was wondering, Maria's gone out so im here by myself, and I just wanted to know if you wanted to go get something to eat, maybe chinese food or whatever you want."John said "Well I am actually starving, so you called at the right time! theres a chinese beside the hotel so i'll meet you there in a few minutes"  
Sounds good...oh and i know how long you take so it'll be about 30 mins im guessing"Cena said laughing "Um yes...that would be right"A voice said laughing.

At the chinese John sat down and waited, suddenly he smiled seeing the person he was going to have dinner with walking in the door...it was Amy"  
"Ugh I could have pulled out you're chair way to make me look bad"He said jokingly. "Oh sorry I forgot you're a gentleman"Amy said laughing.  
"So wheres The Ditzy Diva"Amy said "Haha very funny...shes gone out with some of the girls...anyway i dont wanna talk bout her tonight aight?"John said "Thats fine with me"Amy said an hour they were getting on very well."So can I ask, how'd you hold up after everything?"John said "Um...not well, I couldnt believed things had ended between us, I was heartbroken, I always thought we'd sort things out...but we never did and when I never heard from you I...I gave up hope..."Well its getting sort of late so i better get going"Amy said standing up putting on her coat."Are you sure you wanna go now its raining badly out there?"John said."Yeah i think people are waiting for this table"Amy said laughing..."Plus i love the rain"She said smiling at him."Me too, it was raining on the happiest day of my life"Cena said smiling "It wasnt by any chance the day we first.."Amy said getting interupted "Yeah it was...how'd you know"John said amazed."Its weird I was only talking about it like two days ago, that was my perfect day...I thought you forgot about it"Amy smiled smiling "How could I forget that day?..I remember everything about that day, I remember the color of your nails, the way your hair smelled, the silver braclet you wore on your left hand the donald duck navy shorts and your seven seconds white tank top, i remember you insulting my music and me chasing after you, and when i caught you i picked you up in my arms and we kissed in the pouring rain for about ten then an two old women passed and one told us we should be ashamed of ourselves and the other woman hit her with an umbrella and told us shes just jealous because she hadnt gotten any in ages"They laughed"And I also remember the song we listen to all day in bed" "The Backstreet Boys-Helpless When She Smiles"They both said at the same time laughing louder. "We're dorks"Amy said "Yeah but thats why we love...loved each other"Cena said "We better make a run for it"Amy said "Yeah you're right"John said "Ok on the count of 3 1-2-3 run!!"Amy said both running

When they reached the hotel they were soaking wet he walked Amy towards her room."So thanks for dinner John"Amy said "No problem it was good to finally talk ...it felt like the old days."John said smiling "Yeah it was...Oh before i forget here"Amy said reaching in her pocket taking out a picture."Is that.  
"John said before getting interupted "Yep that was our baby"Amy said "Amy im sorry I didnt know wheather to mention the baby or not at dinner, I wasnt ignoring it its just I didnt know if you were comfortable"John said "John you dont have to explain..its ok."Amy said "I know but I cant believe you went through it alone"John said "I didnt know what else to do, Im just really sorry for how I acted with you at first."Amy said frowning "Ames its ok I understand he said cupping her gently kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back."Wait john stop!, we cant do this you're with Maria now"Amy said."I know but"John said "But what John?"Amy said "Shes not you"John said "But then why did you go with her"Amy said confused "Because me and you had broken up i hadnt heard from you in months,  
and until tonight i thought i was falling in love with her but im nowhere near being love with her, and I only know that because Im still in love with you and I fell nothing like this when im with her."John said truthfully "I dont love you anymore John"Amy said her eyes tearing up "What I know thats a lie Ames...you kissed me back"John said "It was a mistake, you better go John Maria might be back"Amy said closing the door."Amy wait!!"John said "Please go said trying to stay strong.

As John walked into his room he was relieved Maria wasnt back yet and he went to next morning John and Maria packed to go home to Marias house in hadnt bumped into Amy, or recieved any calls or messages from her which upset him."Nice to be home..."Maria said happily "Yeah"John said quietly. "Baby whats wrong, you've been mad all day"Maria said "Nothing Maria im fine"Cena said hoping she would believe him."Im gonna head upstairs to the dog"John said "Shes my dog i should be taking care of her but if you want to knock yourself out babe"Maria said carelessly. As John found the dog in Marias room he started to throw a small ball around the room to play with with the dog, he threw it under the bed by accident and went to get it, he stuck his head under and found three letters with his name on opened one of the letters and began to read...

Dear John

I dont really know how to start this letter off or what exactly to saw in it.  
Its been strange not seeing you, or hearing from you,  
im not sure where we stand with eachother, so i didnt think calling or seeing you was a good idea.I know yor're with Maria now and im not sure what to say about that.  
I wrote this letter for a reason...i need to tell you something...Im pregnant and obviously its yours..im terrified of what your going to say back to this but i want you to know i want you to be apart of our babies life.  
please respond Amy

John opened the other Dear John its been a month and i havnt heard from you i went to the doctor to have my first scan today everything went fine and she told me, it was a little boy.  
Im hoping for some reason you havnt recieved this letter because you havnt wrote back to the first, im scared to do this on my own John, but its looking like thats whats going to happen.

Amy P.S heres a picture of our son

John opened the last Dear John you havnt responded to any letters and i know they came to your house but i just dont understand why you wont get in touch, this is'nt you.  
anyway John you dont have to worry anymore...i lost the baby yesterday.  
Im fine...well thats a lie im far from it, this is the last letter you will recieve from John.  
Amy

John was in tears it was Maria who had the letters all this time, she had read them, and let Amy be in this pain...this was supposed to be his girlfriend.  
"Hiya babe"Maria said "Get the fuck away from me"John said "Whats wrong"Maria said "I FOUND THE LETTERS THAT AMY SENT, YOU KEPT THEM FROM ME."John shouted "What letters what are you talking about"Maria said "SHE WAS PREGNANT, WITH MY CHILD AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME, SHE LOST THE BABY AND YOU STILL DIDNT TELL ME"  
John Said."Look John please calm down, I did it for you"Maria said "YOU DID IT FOR ME?? IF IT WAS'NT FOR YOU THE BABY WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!!, AMY WAS ALWAYS RIGHT ABOUT YOU, YOU'RE CRAZY!!"John said "Im not crazy, she's the crazy one for wanting to keep that child in the first place"Maria said angrilly "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU MARIA, AMY WOULD HAVE NEVER GIVEN OUR BABY UP!!"John said "Yeah but you were finally away from her, starting a new life"  
Maria said calmly."Oh My God thats why you hid them...you wanted me all to yourself, I know Amy never cheated on me, but you kept telling she did, you lied so you could have me...i'll never forgive you for this Maria"John said going for the front door. "John i only did all that because i love you"Maria said in a crazy voice. "I dont care Maria, i never loved you, I thought i did but I was with Amy last night and I realised my feelings for her never left"  
You dont mean that"Maria said. "Oh I do, you're just lucky she's not here to kick your insane ass Maria, but soon enough she'll find you and I wont stop her"  
John said leaving the house.

The next night in Atlanta Amy heard a knock on her door.  
"Oh my god John what are you doing here, come in its raining badly."Amy said "Thanks Ames"John said smiling "Do you want me to get a towel for you, you're soaked"Amy said "No its ok...i need to tell you something"John said "Oh ok go ahead"The diva said "The letters...the baby scan...it was Maria, Maria hid them from me, i found the letters and scan under her bed."John said Amy sat quietly John could see her clenching her fists."Shes crazy Amy i shudda listened to you, im sorry if i didnt get with her this would have never happened"John said his eyes watering Amy put her hand on his "Its not your fault John, you didnt know she would do that, it was always her plan to tear us apart...lets just forget about all of it...after I beat the hell out of her"  
Amy said "I dont blame you Ames, id do it too but um id get arrested."John said 2 hours later "I better go Ames"Cena said. "You dont have to, you could stay if you wanted, come on John its pouring outside"Amy said getting up off the couch."Nah it's ok, Ames, im staying at Ortons house tonight, he told me I needed to go his new his house and see his new curtains, so i was like ok...thats feminine but whatever"John said laughing "Look John I know the past few months have been a rollercoaster but im glad we're talking again"Amy said hugging John. John wanted to keep Amy in his arms but she had told him already she didnt feel the same, so he let her go and opened the door, they said goodbye and he ran to his car, before he opened the door he heard Amy.  
"JOHN, WAIT!"The beautiful diva said running to the car. "Whats wrong"John said "...I lied"Amy said "Lied...lied about what??"John said confused "I lied When i said i didnt love you,...Of course I do John, ive always loved you, I just said i didnt because I didnt want to be the cause of you and Maria break-"Just then she was interupted by John's lips crashing on hers."You dont know how glad I am to hear you say that...I dont wanna lose you again Amy, i shudda never let you go in the first place"John said then kissing her again. "we better get out of the rain"Amy then John lifted Amy up in his arms. "I thought you loved the rain?"John said "I do"Amy said "Well then lets make this another good day"John said placing her on top of his suv kissing and hugging her, never wanting to let go of her. "I love you John" "I love you too Ames"John said happily "I think we should go get out of these wet clothes"Amy said grinning "Now thats a very good idea Ms Dumas"John said lifting her up, Amy wrapping her arms around his neck they lay in bed all day and listened to the rain drop, John never letting her out of his arms.

Both Amy and John were happy to be back together, Maria left WWE and neither John or Amy heard from her again, Both of their careers were doing well, both were on RAW and were WWE and womens saw how well they worked together and put them together as on-screen couple.  
Amy had won the womens title at Wrestlemania 25, and after the match John proposed to her in the ring,Amy instantly said yes and the two were married later that year, both were happy that the events of the months before were over, but neither forgot about their baby boy, and brought the baby scan picture everywhere with them, they had promised each other when they decided to have kids, they would always tell their other children they had an older brother.


End file.
